CORE C: The staff of the Biostatistics Core will be responsible for providing statistical support to the research of this program. The Biostatistics Core is under the supervision of Dr. Timothy D. Johnson of the Biostatistics Department at the University of Michigan, School of Public Health. The core provides assistance in the design, analysis and interpretation of preclinical and clinical experiments of the program project. Core personnel will interact with project investigators to ensure that appropriate designs and methods of analysis are used. Design issues involve dose selection, randomization, time of measurements and sample size. For analysis of data, the core will ensure that efficient methods are used. Standard graphical, group comparison and correlation methods of analysis will be used for initial investigation of the experimental data. Mixed models methods will be used for efficient use of data in experiments involving repeated measures. Core personnel are experienced in the design and analysis of both animal and clinical data. This will ensure that all data obtained from imaging measurements, tumor histology, net cell kill associated with therapy and patient outcome will be collected efficiently and analyzed appropriately. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Overall, this research effort will provide the rationale for the use of state-of-the-art imaging registration techniques and quantitative imaging techniques for the management of clinical cancer patients.